Business in GTA V
Restaurants,stores,markets,shops(all kinds),companies,mobile operators,corporations takes place in GTA V too. But now we have only one trailer and only two screenshots of Grand Theft Auto V.So we don't have so much information about business in Grand Theft Auto V.Remember how many business we have in all GTA Game Series.Thousands and more.There are a lot of parodies of real companies,corporations and other business in GTA Game Series.There can be millions or billions companies,corporations in GTA V(probably).But we know some companies,corporations,business places and so on in GTA V.Now I will write some information here about them.It will be more when the game is out.So it will be more and more.But now the list of that business,companies,corporations,which we saw in trailer number 1 and in two new screenshots(if there is something.) If you want to add something please you can edit,or you can tell me about that in Comment Section.Thank You! Restaurants. 1.About restaurants in GTA V's first trailer Burger Shot is a fast food restaurant which is probably based on MC Donald's and on Burger King. You will be able to read about everything soon in this wiki and in World GTA Wiki. Pizza This.... is a restaurant from GTA IV.You could eat there only with friends or with girlfriends in GTA IV Up-n-Atom Burger is a restaurant chain in Los Santos in GTA V.It hasn't appeared in other GTA Game Series.It is based on Californian In-n-Out Burger.We don't will be able to enter this restaurant.We saw this restaurant's name on a truck in the port area.This restaurant's slogan is "Once it pings,eat like kings"It will be new articles soon. 2.Soft Drinks. We saw only E-Cola in GTA V.It is based on Coca-Cola.New article is coming soon. 3.Clubs/Bars/Night Clubs New edits and adds and articles,wikis are coming soon. Tequila-La-La is a bar/club/night club or something like that in Grand Theft Auto V.It probably has a real prototype in real world in Los Angeles.It maybe based on Whisky A Go Go,which is located in Los Angeles.We don't know any information about this club/bar/nightclub or something like that.Also we don't know will it be accesible.It could be accesible because a bouncer is seen throwing a drunk pedestrian from Tequila-La-La.But it es,could be admission or a script.I hope all the shops,markets,companies,corporations and so on in GTA V,also all flats,houses too.Soon it will be also a new article and new articles,pages,adds,edits of Tequi-La-La. 4.We also see some alcohol drinks in trailer #1. Pibwasser is a German export beer in GTA IV and in GTA V.It is also on the bilboard,which is located near Tequi-La-La. Logger Beer is an alcoholic beverage,which was mentioned on radio in GTA SA.It was mentioned in GTA LCS.It was seen in GTA VCS and it was on some billboards and on some Steed trucks in Liberty City in GTA IV and in it's episodes and it's complete editions.It was also seen on Liquir Ace store in Grand Theft Auto V.You will be able to read about in this and in other articles,pages and so on and also in other places. Cerveza Barracho is a beer brand,company in GTA IV and in GTA V.It is sponsoring the Venturas Poker Challenge,which is in Las Venturas,San Andreas.It was seen also in GTA V's trailer #1 on Liquir Ace Store's billboard. New Info is coming soon!!!New Edit:It may be based on Mexican beer brand Corona. 5.Clothing Clothing in the first trailer. Enema is a clothing brand in GTA IV and in GTA V.It is near the Tequi-La-La.It may be based on MANGO. Heat is a sportswear clothing company/brand/shop chain in GTA SA,GTA LCS,GTA IV,GTA V and also in TLaD,TBOGT,EFLC,Comeplete Edition. 6.MEDIA Magazines Pumb Buddy Magazine is a fitness magazine,which sold in Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Newspapers.New Edits,Adds,Pages,Articles,Views,Wikis,Sites and so on are coming soon. We have seen about 1 newspaper in Grand Theft Auto V's trailer#1. Daily Globe. 7.Stores,Markets,Shops and so on. We have a lot of brands,which probably have their stores,shops,markets and so on.But there is some brands like 24/7 Liquir Ace Something like Enema and so on. Eclipse Liquire Deli A lot of shops,places,markets,stores,deli stores,restaurants,parks,gardens,sport centers,race places,beaches and all other places. 8.Sevices There are a lot of services in this city as in other cities.Billions and more services.Police Sevices,Emergency Sevices,Fire Departments,Pet Controls and so on. A lot of banks,we saw Lombamk in GTA V's trailer#1. A lot of construction companies,corporations,brands,like STA Contractors,which is building Mile High Club,which is a big construction site of big tower in the Downtown of Los Santos. A lot of delivery companies,brands,corporations,mail companies,corporations and so on.For Example Postal. A lot of gyms like Pumb and Rum gymnasium.Ganton Gym may be place in game too. A lot of animal or pet controls like Bugstars. A lot of real estate companies,corporations,brands like Wolfs International Realty,which is in GTA IV,GTA TLaD,GTA TBoGT,GTA EFLC,GTA Complete Edition and also in GTA Chinatown Wars and in GTA V. A lot of companies,corporations,brands and so on. Shipping Companies,Business,Brands,Corporations in GTA V like Jetsam. 9.Vehilches,Cars,Bikes,ships,boats,bycicles,planes,jets,little planes,big planes,little jets,big jets,big cars,trucks and so on and also machine and vehilche parts.Some Auto and Vehilche,Tires,Bike Manafactures. It is big chance that we will see all cars,bikes,planes and their manafactures and so on from GTA IV and from other GTA Games.Here some of them,which we saw in trailer #1. 9.1Bike Manafactures Shitzu 9.2Cars,Trucks and another transport manafactures from trailer #1. Albany Benefactor Bravado Brute Déclassé Dewbauchee Dundreary Emperor Karin Ubermacht Vapid Tire Manafactures Atomic NEW ADDS,EDITS,PAGES,PHOTOS,SCREENSHOTS,TRAILERS,ARTICLES, NEW COMPANIES,CORPORATIONS,BRANDS,BUSSINESS ARE COMING SOON.